


Hozier Drabble #1 -- Would That I

by Sawyer726



Category: Would That I - Hozier(Song)
Genre: Inspired by a Hozier Song, Other, Prompt Fic, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Song: Would That I (Hozier), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/Sawyer726
Summary: Prompt: "Fell in love with the fire long ago"This is bad let me live.





	Hozier Drabble #1 -- Would That I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Fell in love with the fire long ago"
> 
> This is bad let me live.

Every day here is dark. Here, under the earth. I cannot see, cannot feel the sunlight on my skin or wind in my hair, only the feeling of the earth pressing me down in this box of mine. I tried to leave once, by banging my stiff, weak fists against the heavy wood until they burned and I felt nothing. No give in the wood no fervor in my brain; nothing. The burn in my arms and the warmth of the blood dripping down my hands from chipped and broken nails was welcome. It had been a long time since I’d known the feeling, known any feeling.  
Even so, the burn reminded of a time. A time in which I felt like this. Warm. Loved, if only by my frail shaking hands and the delicate, wicked sharp razors I held in them. The burn of cut flesh was welcome, the hot blood that dripped from my skin making me feel a special kind of warmth, of happiness, almost. I’m not sure. After all these years (Or has it been hours?) stuck here, in the cold, dark confines of my self-given prison. Things start to blur together. Feelings of pain, feelings of pleasure. They’re all the same to me. I don’t know how to feel anymore. I don’t know what these things feel like. If I should be feeling anything.  
Even as the door gives way and the cold, dark earth envelops me I don’t know what to feel. But I do know the feeling that grows in my chest as a chill runs through me. It’s longing. For warmth? For something. For anything-- anything to make me feel.


End file.
